Con vida
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Sirius/Remus:. Sirius Black ama la vida, pero por primera vez en la historia de sus conquistas; el sentimiento no parece ser recíproco. Drama, angst y romance.
1. Un día como cualquier otro

**Resumen:** .:Sirius/Remus:. Sirius Black ama la vida, pero por primera vez en la historia de sus conquistas; el sentimiento no parece ser recíproco. Drama, angst y romance.

**Nota de autora:** Este fanfic está basado en una película, cuyo nombre recién daré en el próximo capitulo porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. El fic se adapta al canon todo lo posible, ubicando en el 5to libro.

**Agradecimiento especial:** Gracias a Sirem por servir de beta y lectora crítica en la circunstancia de tener que regalarle algo a quien siempre me betea. Gracias por hacerte un espacio en tu agitara agenda, mujer, muchas gracias. Eres genial.

**Dedicatoria**: Siempre la primera, siempre mi preferida.

Dedico este fanfic a mi beta Saiph, quien siempre me enseña con paciencia y cariño, quien me apoya y me acompaña. Quería regalarte esta historia para tu cumpleaños, pero se me resistió y lo sigue haciendo, así que esto es sólo el primer capítulo. Sé que preferirías otro tipo de historia, pero espero poder sorprenderte más adelante. Por favor, considera que lo que no tiene esta historia en "maravillosa" lo tiene puesto en cariño y dedicación.

**Fanfic dedicado a mi pervertida beta, Saiph.**

_(¡Querías que pusiera una dedicatoria así y la he puesto! xD Te quiero)_

_

* * *

  
_

• Con vida •

* * *

**Capitulo I:** Un día como cualquier otro.

**1**

Martes, 11 de junio de 1996.

Un _"Mmm…"_ agradable como una tibia mañana de domingo abandonó su garganta, al tiempo que era sacado del mundo de los sueños por una mano —tan indiscreta como habilidosa— colándose en lánguida y descarada caricia por el interior de sus muslos. La calidez de la cama, las mantas arrugadas debajo de él…el movimiento de la mano sobre su miembro y un beso casi sobre su garganta, mientras el otro cuerpo descendía respirando calidamente contra la piel de su bajo vientre, lo hicieron decidirse por despertar.

Sirius se estiró un poco más, separando las piernas ante el pedido de unas manos haciendo presión desde el interior de sus muslos desnudos. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo dónde se encontraba y de quién era la respiración que ahora chocaba contra su erección matutina. Era un calor conocido, humedad y una lengua que se deslizaba por la parte interior hasta llegar a la punta para dibujar círculos imaginarios.

—Merlín bendiga tu boca, Lunático…—susurró con una sonrisa, abriendo los ojos con pereza, tratando de fijar su mirada en la persona que terminaba de desacomodar las sábanas. Su despertar fue recompensado con una sonrisa; Remus lo observaba acomodado entre sus piernas. La luz de la mañana se colaba por las cortinas corridas del cuarto iluminándolo todo, haciendo que Sirius agradeciera su propio capricho de mantener siempre las ventanas abiertas. La vieja Mansión era apenas soportable con toda la luz exterior posible; de tenerlas cerradas, con todo el tiempo que pasaba solo; la casa se sentiría como una tumba.

Lupin levantó la mirada, continuando lo que antes hacía con su mano derecha, el brillo de la travesura bailó en el dorado de sus ojos cuando se lamió los labios humedecidos de saliva.

—Buenos días para ti también, Canuto—dijo, mientras su diestra, apenas ayudada por un poco de saliva, subía y bajaba por el miembro de Sirius manteniendo un ritmo exagerada y cínicamente pausado.

—Ya creo que son buenos…—Lentas y sedosas caricias, dedos largos y ásperos resbalando por toda su dureza de arriba hacia abajo, ganando intensidad para luego volver a perderla cuando una boca les hizo compañía en su labor. No había mejor manera de despertar, pensó Sirius Black—. Mmm… ¿Amanecimos con hambre?—preguntó, y llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Remus, fijando su mirada en la lengua rosada que, como quien da la primera lamida a un helado, humedecía la punta de su erección quedando unida a ella unos segundos por un cristalino hilo de saliva.

—Es lógico que tenga hambre—dijo Remus acomodándose mejor en la cama— Ayer cuando me dijiste de quedarme a cenar, no me avistaste que yo sería el plato principal.

Sirius intentó volver a llevar la cabeza de Remus hacia abajo, obteniendo que éste dejara de hablar para volver a ocupar su boca en otras cosas; golpeando suavemente la punta de su excitación con su lengua.

—Pensé que lo deducirías—murmuró el animago acariciando el cabello castaño entre sus manos.

Remus sonrió por el comentario, volviendo a pasar la lengua por la sensible piel, disfrutando de las sensaciones que llenaban sus propios sentidos. Besó la punta para después permitirle a Sirius entrar en su boca, chupando suavemente. Sin ninguna clase de prisa y dispuesto a llevar a su pareja al delirio, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al ancestral arte de excitar sin complacer, de torturar con lentitud… Ayudándose con una mano para acariciar lo que no llegaba a meterse en la boca, Remus cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

Sirius se recostó cómodamente, llevando un brazo detrás de su nuca, manteniendo una mano en el cabello de Remus, mientras lo observaba trabajar entre sus piernas.

—Mm… sigue así—susurró cuando Remus succionó desde la base hasta la punta para volver a tragar después, fijando su mirada gris en la dorada que se abría como respuesta a las palabras.

Remus trató de abarcar la mayor parte posible de piel con su boca, chupando hasta obtener un gemido y un involuntario movimiento de cadera, luego la dejó salir para solo lamerla. "¿Así, cómo?" preguntó, mientras su lengua trazaba infinitos espirales por la sensible punta, manteniéndola totalmente expuesta con la ayuda de una mano. Sin obtener respuesta inmediata, Remus volvió a—literalmente— comérselo por completo, ocasionando que Sirius no pueda contestar.

Era casi impensable que aquel hombre—porque Lupin hacía muchos años que había dejado de ser el niño que se apenaba de hablar de sexo— hubiera conocido alguna vez lo que era el pudor. Por suerte para él, junto a Sirius pronto debió desterrar por completo esa palabra de su vocabulario, cambiándola por una habilidad oral de diferente magnitud.

Remus remplazó un poco su boca por su mano para masturbarlo, aprovechando la humedad de la saliva y de la excitación. Sirius había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar.

—Pago por tus pensamientos—bromeó Remus, obteniendo un gemido ronco como respuesta. Sonrió, bajando la voz al agregar— Si es que tienes alguno en este momento…

Sirius solo abrió un ojo para observarlo, saliendo de sus pensamientos y del mar de sensaciones en el cual se encontraba ¿Lupin sabiendo lo que era el pudor? Sus bolas, Remus siempre había sido un Merodeador nato y un mago de la conversación durante el sexo. No era algo que le molestara a Sirius, todo lo contrario; así era más entretenido reducirlo a una masa incoherente de gemidos y jadeos. Aunque en ese momento, estaba algo lejos de aquel objetivo, más bien parecía que sería al revés.

"_Todos los caminos llevan a Roma"_ pensó Sirius antes de decir:

—Pensaba…

—Que novedad.

Sirius ignoró por completo el comentario de Remus, que parecía tener ganas de darle un uso completo a su boca ese día, y terminó su propia oración, cosa nada fácil, ya que la mayoría de la sangre de su cuerpo estaba de la cintura para abajo.

—Pensaba… me acordaba de la primera vez que me hiciste algo así.

—No hablas en serio—susurró Remus, sintiendo como los recuerdos también lo tomaban por asalto. _Oh, dios_, y que recuerdos más vergonzosos. Sirius era cruel por sacar aquella perla del pasado a relucir, pero no se podía esperar más de un Black. A pesar de los años en pareja y de todo lo vivido, Sirius seguía teniendo mano para avergonzar a cualquiera… Remus incluido.

La mirada de Sirius decía claramente que hablaba en serio y Remus no pudo más que reír, deteniendo sus caricias para gatear por sobre la cama, hasta llegar a la altura del otro mago.

—¿Y por qué pensabas en eso?—las manos de Sirius fueron al cuerpo de Remus, y éste gimió cuando éstas le apretaron el culo, atrayéndolo para hacer que sus erecciones se rozaran.

Sirius no respondió, solo lo besó y Remus se plegó al beso con gusto. La lengua de Lupin sabía salada y el beso raspaba un poco porque ninguno de los dos se había afeitado todavía, pero se eso se sentía muy bien. Se comieron lento, con la boca abierta y algo de lengua. Remus se acercó más, buscando que su excitación se restregué con el humedecido miembro de Sirius, la fricción de sus cuerpos generaba temperatura y las mantas todavía estaban pastosas de la noche anterior.

—No tengo porqué responderte—susurró Sirius y terminó llevando sus labios al cuello de Remus, donde los besos fueron intercalados con mordidas, consiguiendo que el licántropo se retorciera de placer, dejando que cambiaran las posiciones hasta quedar de espaldas a la cama.

Al sentir los dientes del animago raspando su piel, Remus tembló suavemente exponiendo más de su cuello.

—Sirius, así, un poco más…—pidió en un susurró, acariciando con sus manos la espalda de su pareja, pidiendo por más fuerza; más fuerza de esos dientes que sabían cómo morder su cuello sin dañarlo como lo hacía la luna, pero que lo llevaban a un delirio bastante parecido. Sirius metió una mano por entre los dos cuerpos, comenzando a acariciar ambas erecciones juntas consiguiendo que Remus le clave las uñas en la espalda mientras sentía que la excitación lo llevaba a olvidarse del control y la calma—. ¡Sirius!

—Quieto, lobo—lo calmó el animago. Dos palabras, dos palabras que hicieron a Remus suspirar y gemir por un apretón particularmente fuerte sobre su hinchado miembro.

La luz del sol entraba desde la ventana e iluminaba las facciones de Remus, quien suspiró relajándose sobre las sábanas desacomodadas, recostando nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada:

—Quisiera poder morderte—susurró, su voz apenas un jadeo de calidez, acariciando con renovada calma la espalda de Sirius, pasando sus manos por donde se veían las medias lunas que habían dejado de marca sus uñas.

Sirius apenas si se alejó, viéndolo a los ojos como nadie más podía hacerlo; mezcla de cariño y lealtad canina. Remus sonrió, sus mejillas y su cuello estaban sonrojados por el calor. Algo de su cabello se le pegaba a la frente como las sábanas a su espalda y estaba respirando aceleradamente, aunque durante un segundo contuvo el aire ante el ofrecimiento recibido.

—Entonces, muérdeme—dijo Sirius y le ofreció a Remus un buen lugar para morder en su cuello.

La mirada de Remus se oscureció ligeramente con algo de sobrecogimiento, sintiendo su respiración profundizarse.

—Sirius… no juegues—susurró, acariciando la espalda del animago con lentitud, casi con reverencia. No iba a morderlo, aunque se le hiciera agua la boca con la sola posibilidad de hacerlo; su saliva estaba infectada y si había sobrevivido la pubertad sin hincarle el diente a Sirius Black, bien que podía vivir un poco más. Aún así, se acercó a la sensible piel del cuello para besarla con la boca abierta—Mm…—probándola con la punta de la lengua y luego succionando, dejándola caliente y rojiza—. No puedo morderte.

Aunque nada impedía que lo tocara, arañara y besara, nada le impedía lamerlo de los pies a la cabeza y hasta masticar un poco de Sirius—solo un poco—, el único límite era que su saliva no se mezclara con la sangre.

Sirius lo besó en el rostro; en las mejillas y en los labios.

—No me importaría que lo hicieras, Lunático—dijo y Remus supo que hablaba en serio; que Sirius incluso se dejaría morder en luna llena. Tantos años viviendo juntos, tanto tiempo separados por las circunstancias, viviendo de recuerdos, y él no podía dejar de sorprenderse por comentarios como ese. Remus negó con la cabeza, adelantando la cadera para volver a obtener una fricción casi olvidada.

—No necesito hacerlo—respondió sin despegar su mirada de los ojos grises, no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho para ser merecedor de ese cariño. El cariño de Sirius asustaba muchas veces. Sonrió con afecto—, de todas formas, dicen que la carne de perro sabe terrible.

Durante unos momentos se quedaron solo viéndose, sus labios casi por tocarse, pero sin hacerlo. Remus llevó sus manos por la espalda de Sirius hasta su culo, para buscar atraerlo más, haciendo que las fricciones sean más fuertes, sin romper el contacto visual. Su boca entreabierta, Remus cerró los ojos, respirando casi en jadeos, elevando sus caderas de la cama para buscar ese toque… que su duro miembro se restregara contra el de su pareja. Hacía calor, hacía tanto calor que las sábanas se le pegaban a la espalda por el sudor y la presencia de Sirius parecía llenarlo todo, más aún cuando al acercarse comenzó a respirarle de lleno contra el cuello, justo por sobre su yugular. La sangre latía caliente en su cuello, en sus mejillas, justo entre sus piernas.

—Espera…—pidió Remus y con ayuda de Sirius se giró para darle la espalda, acomodándose sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos, apresando las sábanas en sus manos—. Así, así es mejor…

Sirius se acomodó detrás de Remus, quien se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, buscando algo de contacto. El animago le mordió detrás de la oreja susurrándole un: _"¿Y después tú eres quien hace bromas sobre el sabor de los perros?"_ que provocó que Lupin riera soltando un gemido profundo y necesitado. La luna llena estaba tan cerca, la dureza de Sirius estaba tan cerca de su entrada… ambas cosas hacían que su sangre pareciera quemarlo por dentro y nada era suficiente.

—Es que los lobos sabemos mejor…—bromeó Remus, al borde entre la cordura y lo animal, frotándose contra el descarado roce de la erección del animago contra su culo—. Sirius…—El nombre del animago casi fue gruñido. Un pedido. Una exigencia—Sirius…—Sirius llevó una caricia hacia la excitación de Remus para acariciarlo, provocando que éste buscara más de otro contacto— Sirius… métela de una vez.

—¿Lo quieres fuerte, bonito?—preguntó Sirius, hablándole al oído, provocándole un escalofrío al respirar contra su nuca humedecida de sudor.

Remus asintió, echándose más hacia atrás: "Fuerte y ahora…" respondió, recalcando la palabra "_ahora_" con la voz y con el cuerpo: "Ahora, ahora. Vamos, Sirius, hazlo ahora"

Sirius besó el hombro de Remus, acomodándose justo detrás de él para comenzar a penetrarlo de un solo movimiento. La sensación de calor y de presión fue inmediata. Remus gruñó algo inteligible y se empujó más hacia atrás, como buscando terminar de empalarse él mismo, apretando las sábanas entre sus manos y temblando como una hoja en el viento de otoño cuando finalmente el miembro del animago estuvo completamente en su interior.

—Sirius…—suspiró, cerrando los ojos sin necesidad de acostumbrarse, moviéndose un poco para pedir ya que comenzara a moverse.

Las manos de Sirius se sujetaron de las caderas del licántropo al tiempo que se retiraba de su interior y volvía a entrar en él con lentitud, para darle algo de tiempo.

—¿Qué tan fuerte lo quieres, Lunático?—preguntó, dejando una de sus manos en la cadera de Remus, llevando la otra a su espalda para apresarlo contra la cama con el culo levantado. La espalda de Remus tenía menos cicatrices que su pecho; porque las cicatrices se las hacía el lobo, con sus garras por sobre su vientre y rostro, y en los brazos clavándose los dientes.

Remus se retorció, acompañando los movimientos, jadeando. _"Más fuerte… Sí, así, ¡rápido, Sirius!"_, acompañando sus palabras con movimientos de su propio cuerpo. La fuerza de cada arremetida purgaba su cuerpo del pecado del lobo, las cicatrices de zarpazos eran remplazadas por los cardenales de los dedos de Sirius clavándoseles en las caderas. Remus bajó la cabeza, presionando su frente contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos mientras buscaba más: Su interior estaba caliente de las fricciones y dolía, ese dolor placentero que lo rompía y reconstruía al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre las sábanas al sentir la palma de una mano dando contra una de sus nalgas produciendo un sonoro _"¡Plaff!_" y sucesivo ardor en la piel.

Sirius le gimió en el oído, mordiéndole la nuca susurrando:

—Me encanta como aprietas, Lunático.

La risa de Remus se desarmó en un gemido, porque Sirius ahora estaba golpeando y frotando su miembro justo sobre la zona más sensible de su interior, obligándolo a abandonar la cordura y sollozar exclamaciones y simples gemidos.

—Ahí, _¡justoahí!_ más fuerte, Sirius…—pidió una vez más, obteniendo lo que deseaba, aunque la cama pagara las consecuencias al golpear el cabezal contra la pared repetidas veces. Su miembro estaba dolorosamente duro e hinchado, goteando su humedad, casi pegado a su abdomen de la excitación cuando una mano lo tomó con brusquedad para comenzar a acariciarlo—¡Dios, Sirius!

De un momento a otro, todo se volvió placenteramente confuso para Remus, como si las sensaciones se superpusieran una sobre otra aplastándole el cerebro con el peso de cien elefantes haciendo equilibrio sobre una pequeña masa de neuronas suaves y amantes de la literatura, amantes de esa literatura que habla sobre la vida y la muerte en un mismo párrafo, literatura que le da voz a las flores, al sol y a las estrellas. Literatura que Remus leía a la sombra de algún árbol en Hogwarts, con la cabeza de Sirius recostada sobre sus piernas. Lástima que las palabras de esos libros kilométricos sean siempre insuficientes para describir, porque las sensaciones eran más fuertes… más intensas, más certeras y "_OhDiosSanto, Sirius…síii_"

Unas envestidas más certeramente ubicadas y un incontable número de caricias, y Remus se estaba viniendo, corriéndose con el nombre del animago en los labios sin dejar de echar su culo hacia atrás, buscando ser penetrado una vez más antes de dejarse caer desarmado sobre las sábanas manchadas con sus propios fluidos.

Remus inspiró, aspirando el aroma de su propio sudor en la almohada, para girarse con calma, colocando una mano sobre sus ojos para evitar que el sol—proveniente de la ventana a las espaldas de Sirius—, le dañara los ojos. Sus parpados pesaban y el continuo y sordo sonido que producía el reclamo del lobo en su interior, estaba callado. Remus suspiró tranquilo, era él durante un rato, solamente Remus sin ninguna presencia animal. Sonrió y llevó sus manos a los hombros de Sirius que todavía no había terminado.

—¿Aguantas un poco más, Lunático?...—preguntó Sirius, dejándose rodear por las piernas de Remus, quien lo atrapó entre ellas para acercarlo y besarlo, sintiendo todavía la firme excitación del animago entre ambos cuerpos.

El beso fue mucha saliva, la lengua de Remus embebiéndose de la acelerada respiración de Sirius y viceversa, sus pieles perladas resbalando una sobre otra. Remus ya sentía la languidez post orgásmica llenarle los sentidos, pero no era momento de rendirse al sueño. Elevó un poco las caderas, ofreciéndole nuevamente su entrada.

—Termina de romperme—dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos de tanto besar. Su entrada estaba completamente sensibilizada, así que cuando Sirius volvió a penetrarlo fue una sensación diferente a la primera. Un placer obsceno, casi masoquista.

Remus suspiró, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, disfrutando también de aquella sensación. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius fija en su rostro, mirada a la cual respondió con una sonrisa. Satisfecho el instinto animal del lobo, ahora Remus podía disfrutar de otra manera… llevó sus manos al rostro de Sirius, retirándole el cabello que se le adhería por el sudor. Sirius lo besó y comenzó a moverse, en esta ocasión mucho más lento, más profundo, acariciando todo el interior de Remus en cada movimiento. Dolorosamente intimo y repleto de confianza.

La luz entraba por la ventana ubicada a espaldas de Sirius y su figura quedaba recortada a contra luz, así que Remus entrecerró los ojos tratando de empaparse de los pocos detalles que podía apreciar; la agitara respiración de su pareja rivalizaba con la suya propia, su cuerpo, su piel. Llevó una de sus manos al hombro del animago, gozando y gimiendo al mismo tiempo que era penetrado una veintena de veces más, lamentando no ser capaz de venirse por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, aunque no lo necesitaba.

—_Lunático— _Su apodo—, _Lunático…— _Su verdadero nombre dicho por los labios del animago al terminar en su interior, llenándolo de un líquido más caliente que todo el cuarto.

Sirius se dejó caer sobre Remus, llevando una mano a su mejilla para atraerlo en otro beso dulce y salado por el sudor.

—Buenos días…—dijo Sirius, mientras se besaban. A lo cual Remus respondió un: _"Ya creo que son buenos…"_ casi gemido, porque justo en ese momento el miembro del animago se retiraba laxo de su interior, dejándolo con una sensación completa de paz y cansancio.

**2**

Avanzada la tarde, no quedaron ni rastros de calma en ninguna parte de la vieja casa de Grimmauld place número 12.

El dormitorio principal estaba en penumbras y lo primero que hizo Sirius al entrar fue abrir todas las cortinas con rabia, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Kreacher, al cuadro de su propia madre que no dejaba de gritar y al resto de la familia Black: _"Malditos hijos de…"_ ¿Qué no podían quedarse todos en la tumba y dejar de romperle las pelotas?

La luz del sol del medio día entró tranquila por la ventana, eternamente cansada como el clima ingles. La dejada habitación, la alfombra de origen egipcio, la gran cama matrimonial y el tocador con espejos cubiertos por el polvo hablaban de mejores y pasadas épocas: había paja de establo diseminada por el suelo, y las cortinas estaban sucias y rasgadas como las sábanas de seda. La luz apenas sí se reflejó en el agua del bebedero de animales que estaba debajo de la ventana. Igualmente, el agua cristalina con alguna que otra ramita flotando en la superficie, brilló más que la deslucida plata de los candelabros colgados en la pared.

—Aguanta un poco más, compañero—dijo Sirius al hipogrifo mientras buscaba unas cosas y decidía qué sería mejor utilizar.

Buckbeak mantenía la cabeza gacha y todos sus sentidos en alerta, observaba a Sirius desde un rincón. Las alas plegadas y manchadas con sangre, un regadero de plumas a su alrededor y la respiración todavía agitada. Sirius vació una bolsa de cuero marrón sobre la cama: diferentes viales de colores, vendas a medio usar, trapos y otras cosas se confundieron unas con otras al desparramarse sobre las arruinadas mantas.

Sirius tomó uno de los viales y lo observó a contraluz, ninguno estaba etiquetado pero sabía que entre ellos tenía que encontrarse uno que le sirviera. Parpadeó confundido porque la pequeña botella de poción tenía un extraño trasfondo rojizo… pero al observar mejor notó que era su mano que estaba sangrando y manchando todo el vidrio. Un corte, más feo que profundo, cruzaba su palma.

—¿No habíamos pasado ya esa etapa en la que me mordías?—preguntó Sirius al hipogrifo que lo miró de costado desde su rincón. Buckbeak estaba acostumbrado a que aquel humano le hablara, pero no por eso era capaz de responderle—. No, no me atacabas a mí ¿no es cierto? Solo creíste que venía a seguir lastimándote como hizo ese elfo del infierno ¿verdad, Buckbeak?— por suerte, el hipogrifo no tenía que responder, Sirius tenía la manía de hacerlo él mismo.

El animago se limpió la sangre en las sábanas de la cama y tomó un trapo cualquiera para apretarlo dentro de su puño mientras seguía observando los viales con poción a contraluz. Alguno tenía que servir para curar las heridas de Buckbeak.

Sirius había subido cuando se escuchó un escándalo —que algún amante del cinismo con dotes de profeta podría decir que sonaba "como si estuvieran matando un hipogrifo"— en el cuarto principal. Al llegar, se encontró con Buckbeak completamente alterado… un cuchillo aún clavado en una de sus alas desplegadas mientras atacaba a nadie en particular y se revolvía haciéndose más daño a sí mismo.

Calmar al hipogrifo no fue tarea fácil, especialmente cuando éste aleteaba y pateaba en un espacio cerrado y diminuto para sus grandes dimensiones. Sirius debió recibir varios picotazos en las manos y en los brazos al acercarse, esquivó por suerte un par de patadas y finalmente consiguió que el animal comprendiera que no iban a herirlo más.

Sirius arrancó el cuchillo del ala completamente manchada de sangre oscura, casi negra, con la mano mientras acariciaba a Buckbeak en el cuello emplumado.

—Tranquilo—dijo acariciando la cabeza del hipogrifo, tratando de mantenerlo calmado mientras se dedicaba a limpiar la herida en forma manual, porque ningún hechizo podría llegar a través de las plumas—. Tranquilo que estarás como nuevo en menos de lo que tardará la cabeza de ese puto elfo en rodar por las escaleras una vez que lo atrape…

Buckbeak observó a Sirius de costado y parpadeó con sus enormes ojos amarillos.

**3**

Sirius bajó las escaleras en forma silenciosa, prácticamente podía contar con una mano las veces que había bajado esa horrible escalera sin hacer tanto ruido como una estampida de centauros, pero ésta era una de ellas. Estaba cansado, harto de lidiar con esa maldita casa que parecía robarle la energía con más sutilezas que un dementor, pero con igual efectividad.

Arriba, Buckbeak estaba durmiendo arropado con las mantas que alguna vez habían adornado la cama de la señora Black, y Sirius se permitió una sonrisa al imaginar lo que pensaría su madre al respecto… desgraciadamente el pensamiento perdió su felicidad cuando la voz de su madre, gritando desde el cuadro de la entrada, le hizo saber bien claramente lo que pensaba de tener un hipogrifo en su cuarto, _sangres sucias_ en su casa y un traidor como hijo. Sirius maldijo por lo bajo y fue a tapar el puto cuadro, si no encontraba la forma de quitarlo pronto, lo quitaría con pared y todo.

Grimmauld place número 12 siempre había parecido a Sirius una cárcel, aún en su juventud cuando aquel lugar rebosaba de todo el lujo y la opulencia que el dinero podía pagar, él lo odiaba, odiaba la soledad que esa casa le producía en el alma. La casa de Black no era más que una prisión adornada con cuadros, porcelana, plata y costosas sedas; el principio básico que la regía era el mismo que mandaba en Azkaban: _"Nunca saldrás de aquí con vida"_. Sirius había huido una vez, pero cada día que pasaba encerrado entre esas paredes, dudaba más de poder volver a realizar el mismo milagro…

De no ser por Remus que pasaba con él todas las noches que le era posible o la certeza de que en vacaciones Harry iría a visitarlo, Sirius estaba seguro de que acabaría volviéndose loco. Loco por estar encerrado, loco por los cuadros y los tapizados de su infancia, loco por estar en medio de una guerra sin poder hacer nada. Ningún Black había nacido para ser un inútil, pero Sirius había sido relegado a perro faldero para su propia protección, lo cual era indignante. Prefería morir blandiendo su varita que pudrirse en aquel agujero haciendo de ama de llaves.

—¿Cómo está Buckbeak?—preguntó Remus, quien lo esperaba en la cocina terminando de preparar un poco de té para los dos.

—Sanará en un par de horas, la herida no es nada grave en comparación con lo que le haré a ese puto elfo.

Remus se acercó a Sirius, llevando dos tazas de humeante té y le tendió una de ellas:

—No estás seguro de que haya sido Kreacher.

—¿Me estás diciendo que has sido tú?—bufó Sirius molesto, mirando a Remus como si le sorprendiera que defendiera a el elfo sabiendo que no había otra opción posible.

Remus suspiró, el elfo estaba demente y producía lastima, pero Sirius tenía razón, no había otra opción, aunque quizás sí una justificación. Le tendió nuevamente la taza de té a Sirius, quien la tomó utilizando la mano izquierda.

—¿Te lastimaste?—preguntó, al notar que Sirius mantenía un trapo apretado dentro de su mano derecha. Sirius negó, quitándole importancia.

—Buckbeak estaba algo alterado—dijo y Remus dejó su taza sobre la mesada de la cocina, intentando tomar la mano de Sirius para examinarlo. Sirius al principio se negó, pero terminó permitiendo que Lupin revisara la herida, abandonando también su propia taza sobre la mesada de gastada madera.

El corte no era profundo, pero se extendía sangrante por toda la palma de forma transversal. Remus tomó el trapo y trató de limpiar con suavidad la sangre para ver qué tan grave era.

—Esto no se ve bien ¿cómo pasó?—preguntó con preocupación—. Me hubieras pedido que subiera a ayudar…

Sirius retiró la mano, volviendo a apretar el trapo ensangrentado en ella, y Remus se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de su comentario, acababa de meter el dedo en la yaga. La herida preocupante no era la que Black tenía en la mano, sino la de su orgullo, porque en un par de minutos, Remus saldría para cumplir con sus misiones para la Orden y él debería permanecer allí, esperando. Pasaban todos los días, desde el momento en el cual abandonaban la cama, discutiendo sobre lo mismo.

—¿Crees que no puedo ni controlar a Buckbeak?—dijo Sirius y observó la herida, abriendo y cerrando la mano un par de veces para revisar que no hubiera tendones ni nada cortado, lo único lacerado había sido la piel.

Lupin ignoró a Sirius y fue a la parte más oscura de la cocina, sacando un frasco con desinfectante de uno de los gabinetes. No le daría a Sirius el beneficio de curar la herida con la varita, primero dejaría que le ardiera para ver si aprendía a ser más cuidadoso.

—Sabes que no quise decir eso—aseguró, tomando la mano de Sirius y obligándolo a sentarse en una de las sillas. Retiró el trapo que Black utilizaba para detener el sangrado y, poniendo la mano de Sirius sobre una casuela, le echó encima un generoso chorro de desinfectante—. No cambies el sentido de mis palabras, que es con Dumbledore con quien tienes que conseguir permiso para unirte a las misiones.

Sirius gruñó por el ardor del líquido sobre el corte, pero ni retiró la mano ni dejó que su enojo minimizara. La frustración por ser inútil en la guerra era una bacteria que infectaba directamente su torrente sanguíneo, que lo avergonzaba y limitaba, algo que ningún desinfectante podría quitar.

—Permiso, pedir permiso… como si fuera un crío de nuevo—suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando Remus sopló para tratar de evitar un poco del ardor del líquido—. Ni a mi madre le pedía permiso, Lunático.

—Sirius, tu madre, por más que hables del largo de su barba, no era Dumbledore—contestó Remus, terminando con las curaciones.

Black abrió la boca para quejarse, porque con Remus siempre tenían el mismo pleito: Lupin valoraba demasiado la opinión de Dumbledore, lo tenía en demasiada estima como para ver cuando cometía errores… Sirius, por su parte, lo respetaba por el gran mago que era, pero hasta ahí nada más, incluso con James habían decidido no contarle todo a Albus_._

"_Y así terminaron las cosas"_ murmuró una parte de la mente de Sirius, una que quizás podría llamarse conciencia, pero que normalmente se comportaba simplemente como una certero puñal en su pecho. Un puñal que le recordaba que James y Lily estaban muertos y que era por su culpa. Posiblemente, de no ser por aquella dolorosa espiga eternamente sangrante, él habría abandonado esa casa desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, dispuesto a servir de ayuda en la forma que fuese, dispuesto a no dejar que Remus se arriesgara solo, porque no podía perderlo, no también a él.

A pesar de sus sentimientos, cuando Remus lo miró preguntando con la mirada si las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, Sirius no respondió. Se encontraba ofendido por no servir de utilidad, él era un Merodeador, pedirle que se quedara allí manteniendo la cena caliente era humillante. Odiaba el encierro, sus pesadillas estaban conformadas por espacios cerrados, paredes que se cerraban más y más hasta convertirse en una celda con barrotes, en una tumba en vida. Él, de entre todas las personas, denigrado a ver como los demás se arriesgaban sin poder ayudar. ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta de que tenerlo en la retaguardia era una estupidez? Como si Azkaban no lo hubiera torturado ya lo suficiente.

—Volveré en un par de horas—dijo Remus en un cansado suspiro, sabiendo que no habría nada que pudiera decir que hiciera a Sirius sentirse mejor y que el enojo no era realmente con él, sino con la situación en la que se encontraban—. El corte no es serio y debería curarse solo en…

—No me importa el corte—Lo interrumpió.

—Debería—Aseguró Remus, con la infinita paciencia que da el conocer a alguien desde niños, sabiendo que los enojos de Sirius no duraban más de un par de horas, un par de días cuando mucho. Estaba por alejarse, listo para irse a terminar una misión para la Orden, cuando una voz se escuchó desde el comedor.

—¡Black! _Maldición_—la voz era insistente y conocida—. ¡Black! ¡Si estás ahí responde de una buena vez!

"_Vamos de mal en peor"_ pensó Sirius Black —en la ignorancia de saber que su pensamiento era una profecía todavía por cumplirse— al reconocer a Snape gritando desde la chimenea. Realmente, no tenía idea de cuánto empeoraría el día aquél y tampoco, al ir con a hablar con Snape sin solucionar su pequeña disputa con Remus, tenía idea de que no tendría otra oportunidad diferente para hacerlo.

Las dos tazas de té quedaron sobre la mesada de la cocina, enfriándose en la oscuridad del abandono como tantas cosas que quedan inconclusas. Era martes, martes 11 de junio de 1996, y nadie supo hasta que fue muy tarde, que era el último día que Sirius Black pasaría con vida.

* * *

**Continuará... **


	2. Dejar el hogar sin decir adiós

**Resumen:** .:Sirius/Remus:. Sirius Black ama la vida, pero por primera vez en la historia de sus conquistas; el sentimiento no parece ser recíproco. Drama, angst y romance.

**Nota de autora:** Estoy algo trabada con la escena que iniciará el próximo capítulo, pero espero poder aprovechar Semana Santa para ver si logro terminarla y sumergirme en el meollo del fanfic, que aunque parezca que a Sirius se le acaba el baile, no se dejen engañar, esto tiene para rato. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron comentarios, lamento mucho la demora al actualizar.

**Agradecimiento especial:** A Sirem, por el excelente beteo. Miles de gracias, guapa.

**Dedicatoria**: A Saiph, eres una consentida ¿lo sabes, no? Quise tenerlo para el 30, pero no pude. Lo siento mucho, linda. Espero compensarte con el transcurso de la historia.

* * *

• Con vida •

* * *

**Capitulo II:** Dejar el hogar sin decir adiós

Martes, 11 de junio de 1996.

**4**

Tan pronto como la cabeza de Snape desapareció por la chimenea, Sirius y Remus supieron que algo andaba mal, aunque Severus no lo hubiera dicho expresamente. Solo parecía que había ido a cerciorarse de que estuvieran allí.

—Algo le pasó a Harry—murmuró Sirius y, mientras Remus seguía con la vista fija en la chimenea, reaccionó como un resorte poniéndose en marcha.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a reaccionar a la misma velocidad que Sirius, quien —siendo el ser más impulsivo en la faz de la tierra— se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión como si llegar a Hogwarts corriendo fuera la opción más práctica y lógica de todas.

—Sirius—lo llamó, siguiéndolo—. ¡Sirius, espera! ¿a dónde vas?

Sirius se detuvo solamente por el llamado de Remus. Había enfilado ya por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta.

—A coger a Snape de las pelotas—dijo, mirando a Remus por sobre su hombro, como si fuera un niño al que acaban de detener cuando estaba por lanzarse a la aventura—. ¿A dónde piensas que voy, Lunático? A ver qué le pasó a Harry.

Remus, después de tantos años de decirle a su pareja que debía aprender a dejar de ser tan impulsivo y pensar las cosas —a pesar de que uno de los atractivos principales de Black fuera su eterno síndrome de Peter Pan— no le costó absolutamente nada decirle a Sirius, con una simple mirada, que estaba actuando sin pensar.

—A ver… ¿Snape mencionó a Harry como para preocuparse por él?— Lupin también estaba preocupado y, lógicamente, su primer pensamiento también había sido que algo ocurría con el hijo de James y Lily, pero si él no se detenía a pensar las cosas y se dejaba llevar por Sirius, terminarían ambos en una celda en Azkaban antes del final del día.

—_Tiene_ que ser sobre Harry.

El silencio, incómodo todavía por la discusión, hizo acto de presencia entre los dos nuevamente mientras Sirius se acercaba y decía un suave: _"¿Por qué otra razón nos contactaría, Lunático?"_ Sirius Black era capaz de perder su propio rumbo y levantar la voz en un momento y, al siguiente, susurrar como el gran manipulador frustrado que realmente era. Remus hacía mucho que había dejado de impresionarse por eso.

—No estás seguro—dijo, rogando por no estar equivocándose, porque por una parte si no se trataba sobre Harry y Sirius salía a hacer una locura, él nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero si, por el contrario, Black era quien tenía razón y estaban perdiendo el tiempo... si algo le ocurría a Harry. Suspiró, tratando de dejar su sentimentalismo de lado—. Dumbledore, de necesitarnos, nos contactará.

Sirius maldijo en voz baja, murmurando un "_Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Dumbledore. Harry está solo en Hogwarts_", y se alejó de Remus con brusquedad.

—Hay veces en las que me pregunto si no te estarás volviendo un cobarde, Lupin.

Remus no dejó que la provocación de Sirius surtiera efecto. El animago, como buen Black, podía ser extremadamente hiriente cuando se lo proponía, sabía dónde atinar la mordida para que la sangre manara fresca y ni siquiera lo pensaba; era instinto, instinto canino que le permitía siempre morder sobre la yugular. Aun con el golpe certero, Remus no respondió… evitó mirar a Sirius a los ojos y se dirigió a una esquina desde donde podía mantener vigilada la chimenea: si recibían una orden directa, lo más probable, es que fuera por esa vía. Las lechuzas eran muy lentas e, igualmente, la ventana estaba abierta por si llegaba una o un patronus.

En menos de dos segundos, Sirius comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala. En menos de cinco zancadas podía recorrer el espacio frente a la chimenea de una punta a la otra. Remus lo observaba desde el rincón.

—Sirius—lo llamó, pero Black lo ignoró para seguir caminando como león enjaulado.

Quizás, en algún punto, sí fuera de cobardes el depender de las ordenes de otras personas: miedo a equivocarse, a errar y caer en la fatalidad o condenar a un ser querido a ella. Era una especie de falta de fe en el propio juicio, pero, al mismo tiempo, se dijo Lupin, era un gesto de humildad. Las propias decisiones, por ser propias, no eran siempre las adecuadas, y eso era algo que creía que Sirius debería haber aprendido mejor que nadie.

—Sirius—repitió el llamado, siendo ignorado nuevamente. Al parecer el enfado seguía corriendo por la sangre de Sirius como el agua por las gastadas cañerías de la mansión Black.

Un reloj en alguna parte de la casa anunció las seis de la tarde, varios murmullos de cuadros que no fueron retirados acompañaron el sonido del aparato. La casa, en eternas penumbras, parecía cerrarse sobre sí misma, en sentido figurado porque Sirius era el único que lo sentía. Aquello era una tumba, una celda, una jaula de horrorosas telarañas. La luz del sol nunca entraba, sin importar cuanto se tallaran los cristales de las ventanas, las alfombras absorbían la luminosidad como si estuvieran encantadas para hacerlo. Sirius pateó la pared cercana a la chimenea, su paciencia se estaba agotando, pero aún así, el irse sin Lupin no era una posibilidad. Su mirada gris fue hacia Remus, quien en una calma que contrastaba con su ansiedad, intentó tranquilizarlo:

—Harry está bien—dijo Remus, queriendo apaciguar la irracionalidad de Sirius y a la propia ansiedad que gruñía dentro de su pecho como un lobo preparándose para cazar.

—¿Y si no lo está?

La pregunta de Sirius quedó sin respuesta.

No habrían pasado ni tres minutos desde que Snape los contactó, cuando la ansiedad de Sirius venció sobre la artificial calma de Remus y ambos intentaban contactar con Hogwarts. Pronto agotaron los recursos más habituales.

—¿Podemos ya enviar un _patronus_?—preguntó Sirius después de que descartaron por completo la chimenea de Snape, porque todas las de Hogwarts parecían bloqueadas exceptuando la de Dolores Umbridge.

—¿No sería mejor si colocamos sobre Severus un cartel que diga "Estoy con Dumbledore, arréstenme"?—dijo Remus.

Sirius realmente pareció pensárselo.

—Creo que por la biblioteca de mi madre hay un libro con un conjuro similar, lo escribe con sangre en la frente del maldecido. ¿Habrá algún grasoso cabello de Snape por alguna parte que podamos usar para la maldición?

—Sirius… estoy hablando en serio.

Sirius rodó los ojos:

—Exacto: estás hablando. Deberíamos estar _ayudando_ a Harry.

Remus debió contar hasta diez mentalmente para calmarse, porque muchas veces la ansiedad de Sirius terminaba por contagiársele como un cáncer. Lupin se preguntó si, además de Sirius y el difunto James, habría alguien más en el mundo capaz de lanzarse contra todo por un presentimiento o un aviso.

Ambos continuaron esperando, buscando diferentes formas de averiguar si Harry estaba bien antes de actuar. Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, Harry demostraba ser un digno descendiente de los merodeadores; impaciente como su padre e imprudente como su desafortunado padrino.

**5**

Sirius subió las escaleras como una tropa de centauros en estampida. El cuadro de su madre gritó y él agradeció eso; cuando la adrenalina estaba al mando no soportaba el silencio. La calma de los demás lo ponía más nervioso. ¿Cómo alguien podía quedarse con la cabeza fría cuando había cosas urgentes por hacer? Jamás lo entendería. La pasión era la base de la inventiva.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la cama estaba precariamente hecha porque Remus había intentado arreglarla, pero él no lo había dejado. Más bien, él lo había entretenido nuevamente contra la puerta del cuarto y finalmente habían comenzado a discutir, ya que Sirius no quería que Remus se fuera a su misión y Lupin no estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer con sexo. No eran niños y afuera se estaba peleando una guerra, una guerra en la cual Sirius no tenía permitido participar. Tampoco ignorar.

Sobre la mesa de noche, un pequeño y muy conocido espejo descansaba debajo de dos libros llenos de notas: el más grande era _"Hechizos y contra hechizos populares en la Edad Media"_, también llamado _"Lo que Lupin considera lectura ligera"_. Y el otro, más pequeño, era un libro con diferentes frases de autores y personalidades muggles, un libro que Remus había encontrado en la biblioteca de la mansión escondido bajo una sobrecubierta diferente a la que le correspondía. Sirius nunca lo comentó, pero ese libro había pertenecido a su hermano pequeño Regulus.

"_Citas de otro mundo"_ rezaba la portada y, en la primera página, ahora arrancada, había una dedicatoria escrita por el puño y letra de Andrómeda.

Sirius dejó ambos libros sobre la mesa de noche para tomar el espejo entre sus manos. Una incontrolable ola de nostalgia lo invadió cuando con sus dedos rozó la fría superficie. Su cerebro tenía asociada instintivamente ese objeto con James, con Cornamenta y los incontables castigos vividos durante la adolescencia. Eran recuerdos de momentos felices los que traía aquel espejo, momentos de esos que se tiene la certeza que nunca volverán, los que se encuentran teñidos de sepia en la memoria y hacen que el corazón haga una pausa, un minuto de silencio porque nadie puede quitarnos lo bailado, pero tampoco hay quien lo devuelva.

Siendo entraño decir un nombre diferente al de James, Sirius conjuró a Harry, llamándolo apresurado, rogando porque contestara del otro lado del espejo.

Sin embargo, el silencio respondió desde el espejo, solo silencio y su propio desgastado reflejo. Sirius se encontró frunciendo el ceño, nunca había intentado utilizar el espejo para comunicarse con Harry… la idea de entregárselo era que Harry pudiera comunicarse con él, no al revés. El hijo de James ya no era un niño, seguro que lo único que le faltaba era tener a su padrino detrás de él todo el tiempo, preguntándole cómo estaba y comportándose como una madre preocupada que lo extraña.

Sirius realmente preferiría cortarse las venas y las pelotas antes que convertirse en una versión desnutrida de Molly Weasley. Él solamente necesitaba saber si Harry, a quien casi veía como un hijo propio, se encontraba bien.

—Vamos, responde. "Harry Potter"—repitió nuevamente, esperando que el espejo lo comunicara, pero como quien tira una moneda a una fuente y espera un milagro instantáneo, nada ocurrió. Harry no llevaba el espejo con él.

Solo oscuridad al otro lado. Era probable que Harry lo tuviera guardado, escondido… o incluso en su paquete de regalo.

Sonaba justo que así fuera. Harry no es James, siempre dispuesto para una broma, siempre queriendo charlar con Sirius de cualquier tontería, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para romper las reglas y salir a media noche en búsqueda de la primera aventura que se cruzara frente a ellos en el mapa del Merodeador. Sirius se sentó en la cama preguntándose cuánto tendría Harry de Lily, además de los ojos, bajo ese aspecto tan parecido al de James a su edad. En su vida, Sirius había perdido ya dos hermanos, a James y a Regulus, y debía hacerse a la idea de que Harry nunca remplazaría al primero, por más que se le pareciera…

Un clavo nunca saca otro.

—James, si tú sabes que Harry está bien, sería genial que nos avisaras a los que seguimos acá abajo—dijo, observando hacia la arruinada marquesina del cuarto. El espejo quemaba totalmente frío entre sus manos, inútil como el trozo de vidrio sin la magia que tenía cuando James estaba para contestarlo—. Ya sabes, Remus se pone impaciente cuando no tiene noticias suyas.

Pero como cuando habló con el espejo: la marquesina solamente habló el lenguaje del silencio. Con el poco tiempo que Remus pasaba con él y el aún menor trato que Sirius podía mantener con otros magos o seres humanos, tanto el silencio como la soledad se estaban trasformando en los verdaderos merodeadores de su vida.

**6**

En ocasiones, Sirius se llegaba a sentir como un juguete al cual se le va terminando la cuerda… cansado por la vida, especialmente en los días en que terminaba comparando a Harry con James y hasta confundiéndolos. Eran esos momentos en los cuales Azkaban le pasaba la factura de doce años de locura y encierro, los momentos en los que Remus lo observaba con dolorosa ternura y Sirius se preguntaba a cuántos pasos se encontraría ya de la tumba para ser merecedor de esas miradas.

Metiendo el espejo en el bolsillo de su túnica, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. En todo el tiempo que pasó arriba, Remus no se movió de junto a la chimenea y no era necesario que lo pusiera en palabras para que Sirius supiera que el lobo estaba más preocupado que él mismo.

Pasaron treinta minutos desde que Snape contactó, media hora y ninguna señal del narigón. _¿Treinta minutos nada más?_ Pensó Sirius al ver la hora al bajar la escalera. Parecieron una vida.

—Harry no tiene el otro espejo consigo ¿Tú contactaste a los demás?—preguntó Sirius.

—Envié un _patronus_ a Tonks, pidiéndole que alerte a Kingsley y Ojo Loco— Sirius asintió ante las palabras de Remus. Era horrible quedarse esperando, era horrible quedarse esperando encerrado en esa horrible, horrible casa, la ansiedad lo consumía como un cáncer y la metástasis estaba por cubrir su cuerpo completo —. Les dije solamente que estuvieran atentos, aún no tenemos información para hacerlos venir.

Sirius, que antes había estado paseándose por el salón, terminó recargándose en la pared, junto a la chimenea, en la esquina opuesta a Remus, con la vista fija en las cenizas apagadas.

En ocasiones, Sirius deseaba que el tiempo trascurriera como en algunos libros. Esos libros para niños donde faltan las escenas de transición, porque parece que no pasa nada de nada, pero se está a la espera de la tormenta. Le gustaría pasarse las páginas de esas escenas interminables donde sólo se puede esperar para ver cuál será el próximo movimiento de ajedrez del oponente. Son momentos interminablemente aburridos, la adrenalina ya inunda la sangre, pero no es de ninguna utilidad. La mente se siente clara, pero el corazón confuso, y pareciera que los segundos se alargan como una goma de mascar pegada al zapato de la cual uno quiere deshacerse a toda costa. Lástima que la vida no fuera como los libros para niños o como las revistas porno, lástima que la vida se pareciera más a las novelas de tragedia, esas que terminaban con un pañuelo en la mano y una espina más en el corazón.

—Lunático…

Cuando Remus correspondió su llamado con una mirada que no ocultaba la preocupación, una mirada castaña, casi dorada, el lobo latiendo bajo la cubierta y los años pesándole sobre los hombros, Sirius no pudo más que pensar que no ganaba nada con discutirle las cosas. Remus no estaba hecho de ninguna clase de acero, tampoco de roca, estaba hecho de lobo, de lobo y de esos libros, que Sirius sabía, guardaban un mar de dolor dentro, de caricias con los dedos callosos y de miedos. Remus era resistente, pero distaba mucho de ser indestructible.

Sirius suspiró, preguntándose cómo había sobrevivido los silencios de Azkaban —esos que nacían cuando los dementores se alejaban y el llanto de Harry se apagaba, dándole lugar a su propio lamento— sin la compañía del silencio de Remus. Se preguntó si debería decírselo, pero se dijo que no era el momento.

—Olvídalo. No era nada—dijo, regresando la mirada a la chimenea, y se prometió arreglar la discusión en cuanto regresaran.

Ahora, cuando sabía que para poder ir tras Harry debía volver a discutir con Remus —y posiblemente con cualquiera que quisiera obedecer las órdenes de Dumbledore sin _pensarlas—_, no le veía el menor sentido a gastar saliva en lo innecesario.

Harry era la prioridad por sobre todo. No podía fallarle… no de nuevo.

La chimenea chisporroteó y Remus se alejó un poco, dándole lugar a Snape para aparecerse. Sirius por el contrario dio un paso adelante en ofensiva actitud. Severus, los observó y habló apenas salió de la chimenea:

—Potter no está en Hogwarts—dijo. Su oscura figura parecía hecha para combinar con el eternamente sombrío ambiente de Grimmauld Place.

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que debías vigilarlo, Quejicus?—dijo Sirius y ni siquiera se preocupó por continuar con su acusación, porque ya avanzaba hacia Severus para romperle la nariz.

—¡Sirius, tranquilo!—Remus intervino, colocándose entre su amante y Severus. Una de las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Sirius para detenerlo al hablarle en un susurro—. No seas estúpido…

—No creo que pueda evitarlo—dijo Severus sin retroceder un ápice.

El comentario de Snape no fue apreciado por ninguno de los dos Merodeadores. Remus retiró su mano del torso de Sirius, fijando su mirada en Severus.

—¿No puede ninguno de los dos comportarse?—preguntó Lupin, sabiendo que el tiempo no sobraba—. ¿Ni siquiera cuando hay cosas más importantes que sus absurdas peleas?

Sirius suspiró y se apartó el largo cabello negro de la cara. Harry era la prioridad, se repitió.

—A ver, comencemos de nuevo—dijo Sirius, con actuada calma—. ¿Por qué Harry no está en Hogwarts y dónde _mierda_ está?

Severus pareció pensar en la mejor forma de contestar las cosas, pero finalmente se decidió por la más claro —y a la vez la más hiriente para Black— así que, sin más, citó textualmente al joven Potter:

—"_Tiene a Canuto. Tiene a Canuto en el lugar donde la guardan" _fue lo que me dijo.

Después de las palabras de Snape, el alma de Sirius cayó más abajo que el suelo, hasta el subsuelo y más allá. Acababa de caer hasta el infierno, otra vez. Algo dentro suyo se negó a creer que Snape estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!— intentó acercarse, otra vez con su actitud de _"voy a patearte si no hablas más claramente"_, pero Remus nuevamente lo detuvo.

—…_Tiene a Canuto_ _en el lugar donde la guardan_—repitió Lupin pensativo, sosteniendo a Sirius para que no hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría (o quizás no), mientras las palabras calaban profundamente también dentro de él—. ¿Dijo eso? ¿Harry dijo eso? Por eso fue que viniste a cerciorarte…

"…_de que yo permanecía aquí"_ pensó Sirius, completando mentalmente la frase de Remus, sintiéndose sin la habilidad para decirlo en voz alta. Si lo que Severus estaba diciendo era verdad —y no había razones para pensar que se arriesgaría a ser colgado de las pelotas por intentar jugar una broma de ese estilo— eso quería decir que Harry estaba en peligro por su culpa. Pero, ¿por qué no había intentado contactarlo por el espejo de dos caras, si había sospechado que se encontraba en peligro? Diablos, realmente Harry sí había salido muy parecido a James en eso de actuar primero y pensar después.

—Pero, eso sólo puede significar que Harry sabe ¿no?—preguntó Remus. Y por la mirada que él y Severus le lanzaron, Sirius se sintió en la obligación de defenderse.

—Más bien creo que el problema es lo que _no sabe_ y no lo que conoce.

Severus se aclaró la garganta, como si quisiera igualmente culpar a Black de soltar información inapropiada a Harry Potter, pero fue ignorado.

Harry había sido engañado, Harry necesitaba ayuda, Harry estaba en peligro… y era por culpa del cariño que sentía por su padrino. Era fácil para Sirius culparse de ese modo, pero era más fácil culpar a Snape por no cumplir con ninguno de sus labores.

—Te dije que si algo le pasaba a Harry…— comenzó nuevamente Black, siendo detenido de nuevo por la mano de Remus sobre su pecho, calmándolo, obligándolo a pensar primero y a golpear después.

—Sirius, no tenemos tiempo—dijo Remus, observándolo a los ojos. Sirius maldijo en voz baja, dejaría el patear a Severus para después.

Severus se giró nuevamente hacia la chimenea, Black odió que le diera la espalda. ¿Tan seguro estaba Snape de que Remus no permitiría que lo atacara? En otros tiempos jamás le habría dado la espalda. En otros tiempos Sirius era más que un ama de llaves encargado de cerciorarse de que la limpieza fuera al día, lo tenían degradado a _Molly Weasley Junior_. Quizás los gritos de su propia y encuadrada madre estaban en lo cierto, era una vergüenza para sí mismo.

—Regresaré al colegio—dijo Snape.

Y sin más, Severus Snape desapareció por la chimenea de vuelta a Hogwarts, de vuelta a hacer algo, de vuelta a donde se desarrollaba lo interesante. Sirius, que se había prometido que el día en que sintiera envidia por alguien como Severus Snape iba a suicidarse, decidió que romper una promesa no dicha en voz alta no era nada grave.

—Mandaré el aviso al grupo—dijo Remus una vez que la última chispa se disipó.

—Remus—llamó Sirius, cuando Lupin estaba dirigiéndose a la ventana para mandar su _patronus_. Remus giró el rostro y Sirius habló con seriedad, sin dar lugar a replicas—; vete haciéndote a la idea de que será un grupo de cinco.

Remus esbozó una de sus sonrisas, esas que eran más cansada comprensión que otra cosa, comprensión basada en la resignación de saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer que dejarse llevar por la corriente, y asintió:

—Lo sé, Canuto… ya me lo veía venir.

**7**

El lugar donde Sirius y Remus se aparecieron estaba oscuro y, apenas llegaron, una varita se presionó contra la garganta del primero. Sirius no pudo evitar contener la respiración un segundo, aunque luego alejó la varita de su cuello con un simple movimiento de su mano.

—Moody…

—Si yo fuera un mortífago —dijo Ojo loco, apuntándolo con la varita como si se tratara del puntero de un profesor—estarías muerto, Black.

En la oscuridad se llegaba a discernir la silueta de Kingsley a menos de dos metros de distancia. El aire del interior del ministerio era ligeramente espeso en aquel lugar por la cantidad de hechizos que eran conjurados durante el día, como si todo estuviera cubierto por una etérea pero tangible lona negra que solo permitiera ver las figuras a trasluz.

—No estés tan seguro —contestó Sirius, en un intento de broma—. Que el mortífago más buscado de toda Inglaterra, soy yo.

—Exactamente —murmuró Ojo Loco, apuntándole nuevamente con la varita, clavándosela justo sobre la yugular y ejerciendo presión—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu orden era no salir del cuartel.

Sirius ésta vez ni siquiera alteró su respiración:

—Las órdenes cambian, Moody— no alejó la varita de Alastor de su propio cuello, sino que se acercó todavía más, en claro desafío—. ¿O temes que te robe toda la acción?

Tonks apareció en ese momento y conjuró un _Lumu_s, cuya luz verdosa se reflejó en el cristal del ojo mágico de Moody que no parecía contento con la respuesta dada por Sirius. La chica de cabello rosa chicle, ignorando a Moody, sonrió a su primo y a Lupin susurrando un "¿estamos todos?" que fue respondido por un asentimiento colectivo y el comentario de "llegas tarde" por parte de Alastor. Su ojo mágico giró en todas las direcciones, como cerciorándose de quiénes se encontraban en los alrededores.

—¿Dónde está Harry y cómo entraremos?—preguntó Remus, hablándole a Kingsley, que era quien más conocía del interior del Departamento de Misterios.

—Las protecciones están bajas, pero no se puede saber con certeza dónde está. Tendremos que aparecernos en todos los cuartos hasta encontrarlo.

Remus se giró hacía Sirius, listo para decirle algo, cuando éste se adelantó. El mal presentimiento de Remus se hizo realidad.

—Bien, que así sea —dijo Sirius y, acto seguido, se desapareció en una brillante luz blanquecina, producto de todos los hechizos que pululaban en el ambiente del Departamento de Misterios. No esperó a nadie, ni necesitó de más información.

Harry era la prioridad.

Remus se quedó con el "_detente"_ en la punta de la lengua, pero finalmente miró a Alastor y, aclarándose la voz, dijo apresuradamente:

—Nos adelantaremos.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario extra sobre lo dicho por Remus, quien enseguida desapareció en una luz muy similar a la de Sirius. Después de que ambos partieron, la luz blanquecina de la aparición tardó un par de segundos en disiparse, como una bruma blanca y brillante en medio de una noche sin luna.

Moody gruñó molesto algo que sonó como "_malditos niños_", refiriéndose irónicamente a Sirius y a Remus y no a Harry y su grupo, y su ojo mágico se fijó en un punto lejano, como viendo a través de las paredes de azulejos negros.

—Tengo a los mortifagos en el ojo.

—¿A la cuenta de tres seguimos a Alastor?—preguntó Kingsley.

Alastor se desapareció sin esperar la cuenta y Tonks lo siguió obsequiándole un encogimiento de hombros a Kingsley. Aparentemente, nadie valoraba la organización.

Kingsley desapareció también, siguiendo el rastro dejado por los demás, rogando a Merlín porque todos salieran de allí con vida. Lamentablemente, Merlín parecía estar en la ducha o algo así, porque nunca llegó a escuchar su pedido a tiempo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Felices Pascuas a todos!


End file.
